Lazos inesperados
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: ¿Quién es realmente Sookie Stackhouse? ¿Qué relación tiene ella con los Kuran? Tendrás que leer para saberlo :D


**N/A: Ok, la mayoría estaréis a punto de matarme por empezar una nueva historia cuando tengo tantas por acabar... Pero juro que me organizaré... Respecto a esta historia, _de momento_ no la calificaré "M", pero aviso que habrá contenido "M" pronto, con lo cual cambiaré la calificación. Estáis avisados, queridos.**

**Habrá Eric/Sookie/Godric, pero aún no. También habrá Kaname/Sookie, Kaname/Yuuki, Yuuki/Sookie... pero como he dicho, tengo que preparar el terreno. Este capítulo es más para situar, ¿Ok? Pues adelante con la historia:**

**Capítulo 1: El trato se presenta.**

***Área 5, una fría noche de diciembre***

Eric Northman empezaba a cansarse de tener que deshacerse de cadáveres humanos. Había buscado y rebuscado entre los vampiros de su área, pero ninguno era el causante de aquellos asesinatos.

Y la verdad es que estaba muy cabreado. De alguna forma, algo o alguien estaban llevando a cabo una masacre. Y de alguna misteriosa manera, él era incapaz de descubrir quién o qué.

Volvió a su oficina con rapidez, aquella noche el Fangtasia estaba vacío.

Estaba terminando el papeleo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Adelante.

Lo que Eric no esperaba, era que entrara Fintan Brigant, el hijo predilecto de Niall Brigant, el último príncipe Fae que quedaba con vida.

Pero allí estaba, y se sentó tranquilamente frente a él.

Señor Northman, tengo un trato que ofrecerle.

Eric enarcó una ceja, preguntándose interiormente que clase de trato podría realizar alguien como Fintan, que se había exiliado voluntariamente.

¿Y qué podrías tener tu, a parte de tu sangre para ofrecerme, Brigant?

Fintan se mostró impasible cuando lo comentó:

¿Yo? Bueno... Para empezar sé quiénes están matando a todos esos humanos... Y la forma de detenerlos, por supuesto.

Eric se sobresaltó levemente ante aquellas palabras, pero su auto control le mantuvo sentado y con una expresión neutra en la cara.

¿Cómo sé yo que no estás mintiendo? Tu información podría ser falsa.

Un destello de ira asomó relampagueante en los ojos del medio humano, antes de que una risa irónica le llenara la cara.

Me interesa este trato. Y me interesa que detengas a los causantes de esto... Esa será mi prueba para ti, Northman. Si logras derrotar a esos enemigos por ti mismo... Sabré que serás capaz de hacer lo que necesito que hagas.

Aquellas palabras enigmáticas sacudieron la mente del vampiro. ¿Estaría aquel medio humano intentando confundirle?

Decidió guardarlas en su memoria para un examen posterior.

Ummm... ¿Y qué ganas tú, Brigant?

La seguridad para alguien que quiero. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber al respecto, por ahora. Y bien, vampiro... ¿Tenemos un trato?

Dime lo que quiero saber. Después haré eso que necesitas...

Es algo más complicado que eso, Northman. Y a lo que te enfrentarás... Digamos que te encuentras en una gran telaraña de intereses y traiciones.

El sheriff estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Parecía que aquel medio humano solo le hablaba con acertijos.

Dejate de tonterías, Brigant. Dime quién esta causando esto.

El aludido suspiró con pesar, antes de contestar:

Bien, te lo diré: te enfrentas a una banda de Niveles E, que no se detendrán hasta haber drenado al último ser con sangre en las venas de esta Zona. Pero tranquilo, por que no eres el único que tiene Niveles E en su Zona... Solo llama a tu creador, él tiene el mismo problema.

Aquello era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Niveles E? ¿Acaso creía que era tonto? Pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues sus siguientes palabras fueron reveladoras:

Se que no lo crees, por eso debiste escucharlo todo... Atrapar a un Nivel E vivo es casi imposible, de modo que tendrás que conformarte con un Nivel D. Dado que esto también le interesa a tu creador, deberías llamarle. Quizás él también quiera ver al Nivel D.

Eric estaba a punto de replicar que no le diera órdenes cuando sonó su teléfono. Era Isabel, la segunda-en-comando de Godric, su creador.

¿Isabel? ¿Qué pasa?

_¡Eric! ¡Por fin consigo contactar contigo! Escucha, hay problemas. Han estado apareciendo muchos cadáveres humanos, y Godric me pidió que te llamara para decirte que te mantuvieras alerta ante circunstancias similares._

Eric miró al medio humano, antes de contestar:

Isabel, necesito hablar con Godric.

Fintan le sonrió, antes de dejar una tarjeta de visita sobre su escritorio.

Será mejor que se lo cuentes todo, vikingo. Llamame cuando te decidas.

Y con esas palabras, Fintan se esfumó.

_Eric, soy Godric._

Godric, tengo que contarte algo...

***A las afueras de un pequeño pueblo llamado Bon Temps***

Fintan se teletransportó al bosque que rodeaba la propiedad Stackhouse.

Hacía ya tiempo que había proporcionado a Adele Stackhouse el dinero necesario para comprarle su propiedad a Jesse Compton. Al principio había sido difícil convencerla de que aceptara, pero bastó mencionar que la seguridad de su familia dependía de ello para que la testaruda mujer estuviera conforme.

Había hecho aquello pensando en el futuro, ya que su amigo medio demonio, Desmond Cataliades, le había advertido de que el nuevo "procurador" de la Reina de Louisiana era William T. Compton, y que seguramente, cuando la Reina se enterara de la existencia de Sookie lo enviaría allí.

De ese modo, al adquirir la tierra de los Compton, no solo se podía permitir mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus descendientes, si no que evitaba aquel posible futuro. La propiedad Stackhouse era ya enorme, y al sumarle la antigua propiedad de los Compton... Fintan utilizó parte de su encanto para convencer a la mujer de vivir durante unos meses en la antigua casa de su hijo con sus nietos, mientras él construía una nueva y enorme casa -mejor dicho, mansión- en la nueva y mejorada tierra de los Stackhouse.

El único problema era el cementerio, que estaba situado entre las dos propiedades. Pero un poco de magia lo solucionó, trasladando el cementerio a la parte trasera de las propiedades.

Erigió una imponente mansión, en la que cada dormitorio poseía:

Una habitación para el baño, que era enorme en todos los dormitorios y personalizado para sus futuros ocupantes (excepto en los dormitorios para invitados, que poseían sus propias características).

Una habitación que ejercía la cualidad de vestidor, armario y vanidad, pues allí había ropa de toda clase de estilos, y para toda clase de ocasiones (toda de buenas marcas), junto a una caja fuerte, en la cual se guardaban todas las joyas (que tenían conjuros protectores), protegidas no solo por la caja fuerte, si no también por un conjuro que hacía que tan solo sus propietarios pudieran llevarlas.

Una habitación que ejercía de salón, y espacio para el propietario del dormitorio le diera la función que desease (podrían convertirla en una sala de juegos, una biblioteca, etcétera).

Una habitación con una cama enorme, aunque en cada dormitorio, la cama variaba según su futuro ocupante:

En la habitación de Sookie, por ejemplo, la gran cama era mullida, cálida y confortable, además de estar rodeada por un hermoso dosel azul eléctrico, color predominante en todos los aspectos de su dormitorio.

Es decir, cada "dormitorio" era en realidad un piso independiente. Pero en la descomunal mansión, eran dormitorios, pues también había un baño, un salón y una cocina comunes.

La mansión constaba de cuatro pisos, más un sótano.

Poseía todo lo necesario para admitir toda clase de huéspedes, pero lo más importante eran las salas de protección que poseía cada habitación, de forma individualizada, además de la gran sala protectora que cubría toda la mansión.

Fintan estaba feliz. Había construido aquella mansión con mucha ayuda de la magia, lo cual le había debilitado mucho, pero el cetro mágico que le había regalado Oberón para realizar el encargo había sido de mucha utilidad.

Ahora, después de cuatro largos meses de continuo trabajo, su tarea estaba terminada.

Lo que muchos no sabían era que el mismo Oberón se encargaba de ocultar a la familia Stackhouse del radar de los puristas, aquellos Fae que se empeñaban en creer en la pureza de la sangre Fae como único modo de supervivencia, tan solo para mantener a su amada hija en secreto y a salvo, entre los descendientes del medio humano Fintan Brigant.

En silencio, Fintan observó su obra, antes de utilizar el portal que había creado en el cementerio para volver al mundo Fae.

Allí se dirigió hacia el palacio, en el cual tuvo mucho cuidado de no ser detectado, hasta llegar a los aposentos del Rey Sangre Pura de los Fae.

Oberón le estaba esperando, y no dudó en llamar al cetro mágico de vuelta a sus manos.

He de suponer que esto significa que has hecho lo que te pedí, ¿no es cierto?

Le dijo el Rey a Fintan mediante un mensaje telepático. Sólo la línea Brigant poseía la telepatía, símbolo inequívoco de su cercana relación al Rey.

Como lo deseabais, su excelencia. Vuestro tesoro estará a salvo y vivirá bien

Oberón sonrió feliz ante las preciadas noticias. En su mano derecha apareció una caja de terciopelo negro, que entregó a Fintan.

Este obsequio... Quiero que se lo entregues a mi tesoro lo antes posible. Dile que jamás se lo quite. Este es mi regalo navideño. La ayudará con su telepatía

Así se hará, su excelencia

Fintan tomó la caja de terciopelo con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que su contenido era muy valioso.

Fintan, sobre el trato con el vampiro... Estoy seguro que lo manejarás discretamente

El medio humano asintió al instante. Era obvio para él que aquello debía permanecer secreto para el resto de los Fae.

Por supuesto, su excelencia

Y Fintan se marchó de allí con todo el sigilo con el cual había entrado.

Cuando volvió al mundo humano, se dirigió hacia la casa que su amada Adele y sus nietos compartían de forma provisional.

Adele Stackhouse acababa de acostar a sus nietos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. El verdadero padre de sus hijos estaba al otro lado, tan joven como siempre.

Ella le condujo hacia su habitación, donde podrían hablar más libremente.

¡Fintan! Hace tiempo que no te veía.

He estado ocupado, construyendo la nueva casa en la que viviréis... Por cierto, ya está preparada para que viváis en ella. Lo mejor será que os mudéis mañana, a primera hora.

Adele se sentó sobre la modesta cama matrimonial, su mente nublada ante la situación.

¿Tan pronto? ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

Adele, sabes porqué hacemos esto. La Princesa no está a salvo aquí.

Uf... de acuerdo, nos mudaremos mañana a primera hora... Tan solo había pensado que quizás podríamos pasar estas navidades aquí.

No es seguro... Por otra parte, el Rey le ha enviado esto a la Princesa, como regalo de Navidad.

Fintan le enseñó la caja de terciopelo negro. Adele habría querido decirle que aquello era demasiado, pero recordó que no tenía derechos para entrometerse entre Oberón y Sookie, ya que él solo la había dejado con ella para mantener a su preciado "tesoro" a salvo.

De modo que Adele se limitó a asentir.

Se dirigían a la habitación de la niña cuando la vieron bajar las escaleras en su camisón de dormir y frotándose los ojos, parecía haber tenido problemas para dormir.

Fintan se ocultó rápidamente, dejando la caja de terciopelo en las manos de Adele.

La anciana mujer se acercó a la niña con tranquilidad, cantando una canción de cuna en su mente, para así cubrir sus verdaderos pensamientos de la joven telépata.

Sookie, querida, ¿qué ha pasado?

La niña fijó sus soñolientos ojos en la neutral cara de su abuela.

Jason. No para de hablar de pensar cosas guarras de una chica nueva del instituto. He intentado ignorarlo, pero es un emisor muy fuerte, y no me deja dormir.

Adele volvió a compadecerse de la chica, tener aquella habilidad no debía de ser fácil, y menos teniendo que "escuchar" a alguien como Jason. Conociendo a su nieto, lo más probable era que estuviera pensando en sexo casi todo el tiempo.

Tener que aguantar algo así no debía de ser fácil para una adolescente de 16 años como Sookie.

Oh, bueno... Mira, para distraerte, ¿Por qué no abres tus regalos? Aquí tengo uno para ti.

Y la mujer le tendió la caja de terciopelo negro, que la niña aceptó con sorpresa.

¡Gracias, Abue!

Ella abrió la caja antes de que Adele pudiera corregir su afirmación, y vio que sobre el magnífico collar había una nota:

_Para la chica más especial de mi universo:_

_Feliz Navidad, tesoro mio._

_Con cariño:_

_O._

La niña quedó perpleja. ¿_O.? ¿Quién era "O."?_

Abue... ¿Quién es "O."?

Adele fue muy cuidadosa al contestar, sabiendo que no debía decirle nada que la hiciera sospechar. Cantó la repetitiva nana en su mente con más fuerza cuando contestó:

Un familiar lejano, querida. Te tiene en mucha estima.

¿Es este el familiar que siempre me envía regalos? ¿Porqué me tiene tanto cariño? Ni siquiera le conozco.

Ah... Es que él siempre ha considerado que las mujeres Stackhouse deben ser tratadas con mucho cariño, y como tú eres la mujer más joven de nuestra familia...

La niña seguía un tanto confundida, ya que su querida abuela no había parado de entonar aquella nana mental desde que la vio, por no mencionar aquella extraña presencia que notaba cerca.

Abue... ¿Quién es ese que noto en tu habitación?

Fintan la escuchó, porque se transformó en un gato al instante, antes de dirigirse directamente hacia la niña.

Sookie se sorprendió mucho, por el repentino cambio de la mente extraña, pero entonces apareció aquel hermoso gato rubio de la habitación de su abuela, y decidió que no haría más preguntas.

Su abuela le indicó que se pusiera el collar, para ver cómo le quedaba. Le sujetó el pelo mientras ella se ponía le precioso collar, que le rodeaba el cuello sin apretar, pero sin quedar suelto.

Era verdaderamente hermoso, pero a los ojos de Adele, el collar pasó a ser una simple figura de un copo de nieve sujeto a un sencillo cordón negro.

No mencionó nada de aquello a la joven, que seguía viendo el collar en su forma verdadera.

De alguna manera, en el momento en el cual el collar quedó sujeto a su garganta, Sookie sintió cómo las voces de su cabeza disminuían de volumen, hasta que ella pudo ignorarlas de forma sencilla e indolora.

¡Abue! ¡Es maravilloso!

Adele sonrió con dulzura, antes de contestar:

Bueno querida, ahora ve e intenta dormir un poco, mañana será un gran día.

Sookie acarició al gato lentamente en el lomo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su abuela.

Claro, Abue, buenas noches.

Buenas noches, querida.

Adele vio cómo la joven Princesa volvía a su habitación con un suspiro. _Sí, mañana será un gran día..._

***En la oficina del Sheriff Northman***

Eric colgó el teléfono, después de una larga conversación con su creador y maestro. Habían acordado que Godric iría aquella misma noche, con lo cual serían capaces de concertar una cita con el medio humano a primera hora de la noche.

El vampiro estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a su amado creador después de tanto tiempo separados, y preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su maestro.

_No será nada_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Lo arreglaremos juntos_.

Poco sabía que aquel trato cambiaría su vida... Y la de su creador.

**N/A: Para los que os habéis perdido, esta historia es bastante OC y UA.**

**Oberón es el rey de los Fae, y SÍ, es el que le envía los regalos a Sookie.**

**Sé que Kaname y compañía aún no aparecen, pero juro que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá alguien más del universo VK que NO sean los Niveles E.**

**A las fanáticas de Bill, Zero y demás personajes que odio... Este no es vuestro sitio. Al resto de lectores: Bienvenidos a mi historia.**

**Nivel E: Ser humano al cual le ha mordido un vampiro Nivel A sin llegar a matarle Cuando el Sangre Pura causante del mordisco no dona parte de su sangre al humano converso, este va perdiendo poco a poco la razón, (Nivel D) hasta que pierden toda capacidad de actuar voluntariamente, y se ven obligados a seguir su instinto más básico: el Hambre que jamás podrán saciar y que les llevará a matar indiscriminadamente con tal de obtener sangre (Nivel E).**


End file.
